Many of today's computing devices utilize removable modules which house various components of the computing device. Such modules are connected to a main structure and perform distinct functions. The removable nature of the modules enables such computing devices to be more easily assembled, to be more easily repaired and to be more easily upgraded.
One example of such a module is a power supply module. The removable nature of the power supply module enables it to be easily replaced when an existing power supply becomes defective. Many computing devices have chassis including multiple bays for receiving multiple power supply modules, enabling such power supply modules to be hot swapped (i.e., exchanged without interrupting the supply of power) when one power supply fails.
FIG. 1 illustrates a known power supply module 10. Power supply module 10 includes a housing 12, a pair of opposite arms 14 pivotally attached to housing 12 and a bar 16 extending between arms 14, 15. Arms 14, 15 and bar 16 are formed from a single sheet of metal. Arm 14 includes a downwardly projecting finger 18 which is received within a corresponding slot (not shown) formed in the floor of the chassis of the computing device in which module 10 is inserted. The pivoting of arms 14 moves the finger 18 into and out of the slot to retain module 10 within the chassis of the computing device.
Module 10 further includes a square opening 20 formed through arm 14 and an L-shaped spring latch 22 pivotally connected to housing 12. Spring latch 22 includes a dimple 24 corresponding to the opening 20 and resiliently retained within opening 20 formed on arm 14. Pivoting of tab 22 until dimple 24 snaps out of opening 20 allows arm 14 to unlock and swing backward. The positioning of the dimple 24 in the square hole 20 frictionally retains arms 14, 15 against movement.
Although utilized in many computing devices, arms 14, 15 and bar 16 of module 10 lessen the performance and compactness of module 10 and are difficult to manipulate and use. As shown by FIG. 1, bar 16 extends in close proximity to and across one of the air flow openings 28 of housing 20. As a result, bar 16 restricts air flow by blocking the air flow opening of module 10. In addition, bar 16 partially extends over and inhibits viewing of light emitting diodes 32 that indicate whether the power supply is malfunctioning. Because bar 16 is spaced from the grate 30 of opening 26 by approximately one-quarter of an inch or less, bar 16 provides limited hand access and is not ergonomic or intuitive to operate.
In addition, spring clip 22 is difficult to actuate and does not provide a robust means for securing arms 14, 15 and bar 16 in the position shown. As a result, spring clip 22 does not retain arms 14, 15 and bar 16 in the raised position shown when under the weight of module 10. Consequently, bar 16 cannot be used to carry module 10 while in the position shown. Lastly, legs 14, 15 and bar 16 are relatively expensive to manufacture and result in much wasted sheet metal.